Ron Palillo
| birth_date = | birth_place = New Haven, Connecticut, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = Heart attack | partner = Joseph Gramm (1971–2012; Palillo's death) | alma_mater = University of Connecticut | occupation = actor, illustrator, playwright | other_names = Ronald G. Paolillo (as illustrator) | yearsactive = 1975–2012}} Ronald Gabriel "Ron" Paolillo (April 2, 1949 – August 14, 2012) was an American actor and teacher. He was best known as Arnold Horshack on the sitcom Welcome Back, Kotter (1975–79). Early life and education Ronald Gabriel Paolillo was an American of Italian descent born in New Haven, Connecticut to Gabriel and Carmel Paolillo and raised in Cheshire. He graduated from the University of Connecticut at Storrs, where he taught during the late 1990s. Palillo attended Fairfield University while pursuing a postgraduate degree. He adopted the last name Palillo for his acting career. Career , c. 1976]] After ''Welcome Back, Kotter, Palillo appeared in leading and supporting roles in various television series and films. He voiced characters on such animated series as Laverne & Shirley in the Army, Darkwing Duck, and Rubik, the Amazing Cube, in which he played the lead character. In 1996, Palillo played himself in several episodes of the television sitcom Ellen, playing the love interest of Ellen’s friend Audrey. Palillo also spent a year on the daytime show One Life to Live and also acted in Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI (1986), and the lead in The Curse of Micah Rood. He returned to New York in 1991, and played such roles as Mozart in Amadeus and regionally as George in Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?, Arthur in Camelot and Nathan Detroit in Guys and Dolls. He appeared on Broadway in 2008 in Broadway Backwards 4, a charity event benefiting Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS and The Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgender Community Center. Among his other New York City credits were a one-person show in 2000 where he portrayed Nazi criminal Adolf Eichmann in The Diary of Adolf Eichmann off-Broadway. Palillo, in a newspaper interview in 1997, said he lamented his role as Horshack as he was permanently typecast, which he believed had damaged his career. As a director, Palillo directed successful productions of the musical Three Guys Naked From The Waist Down in Los Angeles, A Closer Walk with Patsy Cline, and a new edition of Phantom Of The Opera at the Cuillo Center for the Arts in West Palm Beach, Florida. In 2007, he introduced a new clothing line specializing in limited-edition T-shirts produced by Rotter and Friends. Palillo was also an artist, providing artwork for two children's books: The Red Wings of Christmas and A Gift for the Contessa. In 2005, his first full-length play The Lost Boy, the true story of Peter Pan author J. M. Barrie, premiered at the Helen Hayes Theatre in Nyack, New York, and later played at the Queens Theatre in the Park in Queens, New York and at the Eldorado's Springs High School in Eldorado Springs, Missouri.Staff. "BWW Special: Lawrence Leritz on Ron Palillo's Death & Legacy". BroadwayWorld.com. Retrieved August 16, 2012. He taught freshman drama at G-Star School Of The Arts for Motion Pictures and Broadcasting in Palm Springs, Florida. Personal life and death Palillo and his partner of 41 years, Joseph Gramm, lived in Palm Beach Gardens, Florida. On August 14, 2012, Palillo suffered a heart attack at his home and was taken by ambulance to a nearby hospital, where he was pronounced dead on arrival. He died 7 months after his co-star Robert Hegyes. Palillo's funeral service was held in Palm Beach Gardens on August 22, 2012. He is buried at St. Lawrence Cemetery, West Haven, Connecticut.Wilson, Scott. Resting Places: The Burial Sites of More Than 14,000 Famous Persons, 3d ed.: 2 (Kindle Location 36053). McFarland & Company, Inc., Publishers. Kindle Edition. A memorial tribute, directed by Lawrence Leritz and hosted by Tyne Daly, was held to honor and celebrate Palillo's life and career at NYC's The Triad Theatre, October 3, 2012. Filmography References External links * * * Corporate Speakers site for Ron Palillo * * Category:1949 births Category:2012 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American artists Category:21st-century American artists Category:21st-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Artists from Connecticut Category:American children's book illustrators Category:Gay actors Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:People from Cheshire, Connecticut Category:University of Connecticut alumni Category:Fairfield University alumni Category:Writers from Connecticut Category:LGBT dramatists and playwrights Category:LGBT people from Connecticut Category:LGBT people from Florida Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:People from Palm Beach Gardens, Florida Category:20th-century American male writers Category:21st-century American male writers